buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 13: Blazing a Path
"But why? I dont understand, what will this accomplish?" "Enough. I need to do this" "Explain and maybe I'll help you" "Theres no maybe about it. The world is changing and unless you want to end up like her, you'll help me" ".......but Aiden-" "Just help me with this!" The conversation with his brother repeated itself in GX's mind. His brother never used to asct like that. He used to be much nicer, but since that day......he was never the same. GX looked out towards the stage. The stadium was abuzz with fans, all waiting to see the next fight, and were already hyped from all the currently played fights. Kagome had just played and her aggresive playstyle won over the crowd, and put Team World Unite in the lead with 1 win. GX was feeling energetic, ready to fight, yet also nervous. If he lost, they would be tied and it would be down to Allisia to bring them the win. He didnt want her to feel that pressure, and was determined to win this. Axia was sat next to her, in his human form. He was wearing a black jacket over a light blue T-shirt, with white jeans and black boots, trying to keep his appearance as similar to his dragon form as possible. Allisia smiled at GX and nodded. She had faith in him and knew he could do it. He was feeling pumped, with it finally being his turn to fight. He looked out towards the stage and at his opponent. His opponent was a young man, wearing a green jacket and a white shirt, with blue jeans, black shoes and brown hair. GX looked at the display screen above the arena, reading his opponents name, Nadare Fubuki. GX grinned and stepped out onto the stage, to the platform and prepared to fight. Back in the cafe, Team Stardust was still sat at the table, relaxing. However, it was only Team Stardust there right now. Team Burst and Kagome had found out about a small card shop that was set up in the stadium and went to go check it out. Chain was sat with Hearty, looking over his deck, while Hearty was watching the matches on the display monitor. Berith and Serena were having a practice match against each other on the table, trying to stay on top of their game. Although, from what Chain could see, Serena was losing badly, unable to fight back against Ancient Worlds aggresive nature. "Argh, I just cant get around Abend, his Soulguard stops whatever you cant block, and those new cards you got to help him are so annoying", Serena complained. Berith simply made his move and said, "You just need a bit more.....power". Serena looked at him and assured him, "Have you seen most of the Systemic series? Its alllllll power". Chain raised an eyebrow at this statement. Systemic was tricky to master, and above all, consistent he admitted. But powerful, it was not. "Chain!", a voice shouted. Chain looked towards the entrance to see Fira stood there, with a box of Darkness Fable, and a new set entitled 'Story of a Witch". It was a new extra booster that recently came out, with a lot of support for Magic World, and had a few new cards from other worlds too. Chain had asked Fira to go and buy him a box, hoping to improve his deck before the next round started. Fira, however, was very short on money, and Chain had chipped in for Fira's box, but was entitled to whatever he pulled from the packs. Fira walked over to the table and placed both boxes down, and Chain moved the extra booster to one side. He opened the box of Darkness Fable and took one side of packs, while Fira took the other. Chain and Fira started opening packs and pulled some good stuff, traded a few cards and finally, Chain moved onto the extra booster. He opened packs until he found the RRR card, something he was hoping to get, and showed it to Hearty, "That's really good, you should add that!", she suggested. Chain laid all his cards out that he pulled and started discussing with Hearty about how to rebuild the deck. Fira meanwhile, looked at one card in particular that he got from Chain, and altered his deck to use the new cards. He put his deck away and looked at the screen, and to the fight that was starting on it. "Raise the flag!", both GX and Nadare shouted. "Dragon World!", yelled GX, as his Buddy Thunderblaze appeared in his dragon form. "Dragon World!", repeated Nadare, as his Buddy Pile Bunker Dragon appeared next to him. "Allllllllllllllllllllright folks!", yelled MC Bass, the announcer for the tournament, "Its time for another one! Buudddyyyyyyyyyy-FIGHT!", the audience joining in as usual at the end. GX looked at his opponent, who was studying his hand carefully, trying to decide what to do for his first turn. GX also looked over his hand, and could work with it. Nadare then made his move. NADARE'S MOVE GX: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Nadare: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Nadare glanced at his hand, then focused on his opponent. He felt his energy rush from the excitement of the fight ahead of him. "Charge and Draw", Nadare declared. He quickly picked a card from his hand and yelled, "I equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle!". A large rock fist materialized on his hand and reduced his life to 9. He ran for GX, quickly pulling back his fist and punched GX, dealing 2 damage, and charging a Gauge from Dragoknuckles skill. END OF MOVE. GX'S MOVE GX: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 8. Nadare: Hand; 5. Gauge; 4. Life; 9. GX looked back at his opponent, just getting back to his platform, where his Buddy was shaking its head. GX then looked back at Nadare, who stood with his arms crossed, staring back at him. "Draw, Charge and Draw", said GX, as he drew from his lightning bolt shaped Core Gadget, hovering next to him. He was in a position to fight back and hit as hard as he could, but couldnt figure out what Nadare was planning. He left his center open and his Buddy didnt look pleased with his move. 'Maybe, he dosnt have any defence', GX thought. He then started his move, as aggressively as he could. "I also equip Dragonblade, Dragobrave!". A large blade appeared in his hands, while his arms and lower legs became coated in armor. "I also call to the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon!". GX threw a card from his hand to his right position, and a humanoid, caped dragon appeard with his sword drawn. GX looked back at Nadare, who hadnt even moved an inch since last he looked at him. GX readied Dragobrave and jumped to Nadare, declaring, "I attack you with my Dragobrave!". GX jumped over Nadare and struck down with his sword, dealing 3 damage and shouted, "Thousand Rapier, attack the fighter!". The dragon leapt from platform to platform before swiping at Nadare, dealing another 2 damage, and reducing his life to 4 in one turn. END OF MOVE. NADARE'S MOVE GX: Hand; 4. Gauge; 2. Life; 8. Nadare: Hand; 5. Gauge; 4. Life; 4. Nadare didnt budge from the attack, he kept his calm and simply started his turn. His buddy was far from calm, and was panicking a little. If Nadare lost his match, they were out of the tournament. "Draw, Charge and Draw", Nadare proceeded with his turn. "I call Tuck Sword Dragon to my right, and Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to my left". A small dragon wielding a blade appeared on the right, while a large armoured dragon appeared on the left, taking a Gauge with it. Nadare looked over at GX and his field, and without a thought of strategy, charged at GX, "I attack you with Dragoknuckle!". GX held up his sword to fight back, but Nadare was too quick and struck GX with the fist, dealing 2 damage and gaining 1 Gauge. "Halbred, you next, attack the fighter!", Nadare commanded as he jumped back to his platform. The large dragon took flight and dove for GX, readying its weapon. GX picked a card in his hand and held it up, "I cast White Dragon Shield!". A shield shaped in the face of a dragon appeared in front of GX, absorbing the hit from Halberd Dragon, and it flew back to its left spot. "Tuck Sword, attack Thousand Rapier!", Nadare quickly yelled. The smaller dragon quickly jumped from platform to platform and swiftly slashed at Thousand Rapier, who blocked with his own blade, but couldnt hold back the strength of his opponent and his sword broke under the pressure, taking him with it. END OF MOVE. GX'S MOVE GX: Hand; 4. Gauge; 2. Life; 6. Nadare: Hand; 4. Gauge; 5. Life; 4. GX couldnt figure out what Nadare was trying to do. From the look of it, he was simply trying to rush him with the higher critical monsters, but it didnt seem it, it seemed......planned out, like he had something he was trying to achieve. GX knew that trying to think about his opponents playstyle this early wouldnt help, and he needed to fight back. "Draw, Charge and Draw", GX said as he examined his hand. "I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the left, and Awl Pike Dragon to the right!". A large size 2 Dragon materialized on the left of GX, wielding a large sword. While on the right, was a smaller Dragon holding 2 long pikes. "I start my Attack Phase", GX declared. Nadare looked towards Halberd and also declared, "Halberd moves to the center". The large Dragon vanished from its position and appeared in the center spot, protecting Nadare. "In that case, Me and Awl Pike will Link Attack Halberd Dragon!", GX shouted. The small Dragon and GX both started jumping towards Halberd Dragon, both ready to strike. GX chose Awl Pike due to his Penetrate ability, so attacking with him would still cause damage to Nadare, enough to win him the game. GX then spotted something that worried him, a small movement, but enough to explain everything. Nadare made a small smile. "I cast Wrath of Dragon!", he yelled. As he did, Halberd became engulfed in a powerful light, and he overflowed with newfound energy, drawing his halberd and blocking both GX and Awl Pike. The crowd erupted into a deafening cheer, as Nadare had completely stopped GX from dealing anymore damage this turn. GX, jumping back to his platform with Awl Pike, scowled at the turn of events. However, determined to continue, he then declared, "Extreme Sword, Attack Halberd Dragon, I also cast Dragoenergy to boost his power!". At his command, the large dragon flew towards the center one and in one swipe, destroyed it completely. GX had no more cards left to play, but had faith he could survive. At least one more turn. One more. END OF MOVE. NADARE'S MOVE GX: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 6. Nadare: Hand; 3. Gauge; 5. Life; 4. Nadare was now completely smiling, despite the loss of his defence. He made no effort to hide how he felt, or even look at his opponent. He simply started his turn, "Draw, Charge and Draw!". Nadares Buddy smiled as well, GX knew what was coming. "I Buddy Call, Pile Bunker Dragon to the left!", Nadare declared, as his Buddy jumped from the fighters platform to the left spot in one move. Nadare also gained a life from Buddy Gift, but he didnt stop to allow the life counter above his head to increase before making his move. "Im going to have Pile Bunker Attack the fighter!", he announced. Pile Bunker made a leap for GX, and brought down its large pikes onto him, dealing 2 damage, bringing him to 4. "Im next, and im coming for you as well!", Nadare shouted, making a move for GX, but this time GX was ready, "I cast Dragonic Formation and move Extreme Sword to the center!". As ordered, Extreme Sword vanished and reappeared to defend the fighter, blocking Nadares Dragoknuckle with his large sword. As Nadare made his way back, he quickly ordered, "Tuck Sword, go attack Extreme Sword!". The smaller dragon brandished its blade and charged the larger dragon, until, "I cast Dragoenergy!". GX's spell card boosted Extreme Sword to a higher number than Tuck Sword, allowing him to survive. "I also cast Dragoenergy!", Nadare countered. The smaller dragon gained just enough power to overcome Extreme Sword, making enough small slashes to take down the large dragon, and then rushed at GX, causing 1 damage with its Penetrate ability. GX was down to 3 points, but still in the game. He had the chance to fight back. "FINAL PHASE!", Nadare declared. GX looked at him in astonishment, while Nadare's Dragoknuckle started glowing. Nadare then rushed for GX, who now had no more cards left to defend himself with, and jumped at him, "BARBARISH ANGER-!". Nadare struck at GX, causing a small explosion on the fighters spot, as GX's life drained down to 0. GAME OVER. WINNER: NADARE FUBUKI. GX fell to his knees, feeling the effects of the impact card. Despite it all being a hologram, it still had a shock to be hit by the cards. It was a huge feeling of weakness, the inability to fight back. GX hated the feeling, and hated the result of the fight. Nadare was on his platform, happy with his victory. GX looked up at him, a feeling of anger taking hold of him, frustrated he lost so badly. He slowly stood up, and walked off the stage. Allisia looked out of the booth at him, and saw his frustration. She knew that he was upset, but was more worried about now, as she would have to fight next. Axia was stood next to her and said to her, hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine, just remember not to think too much about your moves and you'll be ok". Allisia nodded and smiled at Axia, she knew she could count on his support in whatever she did, he always has done. The door slid open as GX entered, an angry look on his face. Thunderblaze followed behind him, now in his human form. Allisia considered talking to him, but before she had a chance, he walked out of the room and into the hallway behind. Thunderblaze followed him to the door, turned around and said to Allisia, "Dont worry, he always gets like this when he's upset, I'll go deal with him". With that, Thunderblaze walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. Allisia took a moment to realize that it was time for her to fight. She looked out at the stage, stepped to the door to the Stadium, Axia stood behind her, and she thought, 'This is up to me now, I need to bring us the victory, I have to or we're going home. How though? How can i possibly do this.....'. Allisia gulped, and started to have a feeling of panic, '...when I havnt even played before?' = I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite how long it took, and I hope you really liked the cliffhanger I left for you all there! I hope you will all stick around for the next chapter, and thank you all for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction